Black Knight Xenon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860017 |no = 8400 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 200 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 27, 42, 45, 60, 63, 72, 75, 87, 90, 93, 111, 114, 117, 120 |normal_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 8, 7, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 42, 45, 48, 60, 63, 66, 72, 75, 78, 87, 90, 93, 111, 114, 117, 120 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 6, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 42, 45, 48, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 111, 114, 117, 120 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 42, 45, 48, 51, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = When a mercenary mage went back in time, she prevented Xenon's tragic end and lifted the curse that bound his soul to a suit of armor. Xenon was greatly relieved to learn that Estia had been saved as well, and that the curse did not alter his personality. However, he remained deeply traumatized by the atrocities he committed upon adventurers who unwittingly stumbled into the dreaded tower, all in the name of protecting the cursed Princess Estia. Furthermore, visible side effects of the curse remained, along with significantly heightened powers and a mysterious ability to separate his physical and spirit forms. |summon = Free from the curse at last! I can breathe the free air again... |fusion = I look different... I feel different... I wonder what else the witch has done to me... |evolution = This curse has marked me forever, but I will use its power to ensure nothing evil befalls Estia ever again! |hp_base = 5443 |atk_base = 2134 |def_base = 2394 |rec_base = 2021 |hp_lord = 7776 |atk_lord = 3048 |def_lord = 3420 |rec_lord = 2887 |hp_anima = 8848 |rec_anima = 2649 |atk_breaker = 3286 |def_breaker = 3182 |def_guardian = 3658 |rec_guardian = 2768 |def_oracle = 3301 |rec_oracle = 3244 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Darklight Salvation |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, 80% boost to max HP of Light, Dark types, greatly boosts BB Atk, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, 5-9 BC fill on hit |bb = Soul Severance |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, activates Taunt and considerably boosts own Def for 1 turn, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns & boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% boost to Def for self, 170% stat boost, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 10% guard mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 440 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Crushing Despair |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, 15% additional damage reduction for 2 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 600% x HP / max base HP, 150% stat boost, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Massive Shadow Strike |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% x HP / max base HP, 300% stat boost, 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Reawakening |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped & 15% boost to all parameters of Light, Dark types for all allies |esnote = |evointo = 860018 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 860034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rift Summon: Apr. 18, 07:00 PST - Apr. 30, 06:59 PST (2018) *Blossom Omni Summon V: Apr. 18, 7:00 PST - Apr. 24, 19:59 PST (2018) *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 4 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Xenon 4 }}